


Girls Night Out

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU in that Pietro is still around and Bruce did not leave, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Chocolate, Clubbing, Creepy and sexist behavior from OMC, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Strippers (discussion of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: The female Avengers decide they need a night out, without the guys. Secrets are revealed, bonding takes place and much fun is had by all-except maybe the guys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags--especially that first one! The incest in this fic is not explicit but it is there. Apologies for the boring title. Just thought it fit the best.

“This is such a bad idea,” Clint murmured, shaking his head. 

“It really is,” Tony agreed. “Girls—“

“Really, Tony?” Pepper shakes her head at him. “Girls?”

“Women. Ladies. Magnificent Goddesses?”

“Better,” Jane nodded, looking over at Pepper. “Ooo, great earrings!”

“Aren’t they? They were my anniversary present from Tony.”

“What?” Tony asked, looking confused. 

“I bought them with your credit card a year after we got together,” she said calmly. “I did tell you thank you.”

“Did I say you’re welcome?”

“I think you were too busy rebuilding some piece of Iron Man armor.”

He opened his mouth to reply when Thor asked, “I still do not understand the purpose of this.”

Jane smiled a little. “Laura needs a break from the baby. And with Wanda joining the team and upping your female membership to a whopping two,” she made a face at Tony, “we figured we girls needed a night out.”

“Why can we not go as well?” Thor asked. 

“Because,” she went to him, “its girl’s night out, Thor. Women only. Unless you’ve got something to tell me?” 

“What? No! I am all male. I can prove it.”

“Relax, I know. I’ve seen you.” She patted his chest. 

“Is Thor bragging again?” Natasha said, coming out while slipping on her shoes. 

“Whoa, Nat you look great!” Clint said, and was promptly elbowed by his wife. He turned to her, instantly adding, “but not as good as you, Laura.”

“Nice save,” she said, laughing, planting a kiss on the side of his head. 

“I whole heartedly agree that they should do this,” Barton said. “Laura could use a break.”

“That’s changing your tune,” Tony said, then made little whip noises. He subsided at a look from Pepper. 

“Where’s everyone else?” She asked Natasha. 

“Maria’s on her way. She had something to do, last minute, for Fury.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Of course. Demanding bosses are the worst.”

“Wanda should have been here by now,” Jane said suddenly. 

Bruce appeared around a corner, rumpled suit and lab coat on. He stopped in surprise at seeing them all in the living room. He blinked twice as he noted the nice outfits the women were wearing. “Oh crap, did I forget a date or something?”

Natasha smiled. “No, Bruce. The girls and I are going out for tonight.”

“Hey! Hey, how come she can call you girls and I can’t?” Tony whined. 

“Because she is one,” Vision said, suddenly coming up through the floor. “I believe there is an axiom that if you are something you are allowed to use the term with impunity.”

“Says the robot.” Tony huffed. 

“You ladies look lovely,” Steve said as he entered the room. He was dressed casually, slacks and a white t-shirt. He was holding something behind his back. “But it seems to me you could do with a little something extra for your night out.” He brought his hand out from behind and held out the bouquet of flowers. “One for each of you,” he said, gallantly. 

“That’s so sweet!” Jane cooed and came over. “Roses! All different colors too.”

Steve blushed a little. “I thought you might want a choice.”

“Show off,” Tony said, barely beneath his breath. “I could buy a dozen, dozen, dozen, dozen—“

They all ignored him. Jane had plucked a pretty red rose from the group, smelling it and smiling. They all heard Thor growl a little bit. 

“Had I know it was customary to give dead plants to a woman when she is going out for ‘fun’ with her female friends I would have participated.”

“It’s not exactly a custom,” Hawkeye said, watching as his wife plucked out a pink rose. He shot Steve a look, which the Avenger ignored. 

“They are lovely,” Pepper said, stepping forward and plucking a red rose from the bunch. “Thank you, Steve.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled at her and she returned it. 

“Hey! You’re a little old for her, aren’t you Grandpa?” Tony put his arm around Pepper and pulled her back to him. 

“Don’t be stupid, Stark.” Natasha came forward and plucked a yellow rose out. 

“He can’t help it. It’s just who he is.” Maria Hill stepped out, looking like a million bucks in a basic black dress with diamond earrings on her lobes.

“Damn, woman! You clean up nice for a SHIELD agent,” Tony said, then said “ow” as Pepper smacked him in the chest with the hand not holding her flower. 

“Natasha is a SHIELD agent as well,” Maria pointed out. “Or was. For us?” She gestured at the flowers. 

Steve nodded and held them out to her. She also chose a pink one, smiling at some private joke, and murmured her thanks. 

“We just need the Witch, then,” Bruce said. 

“She really should have been here by now,” Natasha said.

“FRIDAY, locate Wanda,” Tony ordered. 

“FRIDAY, belay that order,” Pepper superseded. “She’ll be along, I’m sure.”

“She, um, was a bit worried about what to wear,” Jane admitted, twirling her rose dreamily. Thor was glaring at Steve a bit. Most of the men were. 

“Should we see if she needs help?” Laura asked. 

“No need,” Pietro said a second after he whooshed into the room, carrying his sister in his arms. “She is ready.” He set her down carefully. 

Wanda had her head bent forward, obviously embarrassed. They could see a hint of blush on her face. “Yes,” she said softly, “I am ready.”

“Great, partying with a wallflower, that will be—“

“Shut up, Tony!” Natasha, Pepper and Jane all shouted at him at once. 

He flinched back, as did several other Avengers. Barton, used to such things, just smiled. 

Widow came forward and lifted Wanda’s face up. “You look wonderful. But you are missing something. Steve?” She stepped out of the way. 

Steve offered the bouquet. 

“What is this?” Pietro demanded. 

“Just flowers for the ladies on their night away from us Neanderthals,” Steve said calmly. 

“Everyone got one, Pietro. See?” Jane held up her rose. 

“You can pick your color,” Steve told Wanda. 

She looked them over and hesitantly took the yellow rose. 

Steve looked surprised. “You don’t want the last red?”

“No. Did I choose wrong?”

“No, not at all. I just thought—“

“That the Scarlet Witch would want the Scarlet flower,” Tony said for him. “Makes sense to me.”

“She’s not locked into the color, you know,” Pepper said, a hint of rebuke in her voice. 

Tony gestured at Wanda, who was wearing a red top and a flowing black beaded skirt with pretty red boots. 

She started to blush again, flustered. “I can change—“ she started to say. 

Pietro was beginning to growl in the background, moving on the balls of his feet. 

“Nonsense.” Maria’s firm tone cut through. “You look great. Ignore Tony. We all do. Beside, look how he dresses.”

“What? What’s wrong with how I dress, Hill? Do you think I should put on an eyepatch like your boss? Wear a zoot suit like Steve probably does when no one is looking?”

Pepper shook her head. “Ladies, shall we go? Thank you for the flowers, Steve.” She kissed his cheek as she walked past him. He turned pink. 

“Yes, thanks.” Natasha also brushed a kiss on him. 

Jane kissed Thor on the cheek first then also did the same for Steve. “It was very sweet.” She beamed at him.

“I believe we shall have to have a talk, Steve,” Thor grumbled. 

“Get in line, Point Break,” Tony said. 

“I’m fine with it,” Bruce said calmly, adding, “nice one, Steve.”

Laura had also brushed her lips to Steve’s cheek, joining the ladies waiting by the elevator. Maria was next. Wanda hovered in the background then darted forward. She did not kiss him, instead hugging him hard. Steve smiled, patting her back, ignoring the death glare he was getting from Pietro. 

“Thank you, Captain,” she said, politely, as she stepped back. 

“You’re welcome. And its Steve to my teammates,” he reminded her. 

She smiled shyly and moved off, looking back at Pietro and the others. The ladies all stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed, they heard Tony say, “God help whatever schmuck tries to hit on any of them.”

A heartbeat went by then all the women burst out laughing. They were still giggling as they emerged into the car park. Happy was waiting for them, his chauffer uniform perfect. 

“Aren’t I lucky?” He said, holding the door to the limo open. “Getting to drive all you lovely ladies out on the town.”

They climbed in. “Yes, where exactly are we going?” Wanda asked. “Natasha would not tell me.”

“First we’re going out to eat,” Pepper told her. “We’re going to need fuel. Then we’re heading out for dancing.”

“Dancing?” Jane asked. “Um, I can’t really dance.”

“Then you can watch us,” Natasha said, gesturing to Laura. “She’s a great dancer.”

Laura smiled. “Nothing like you.”

“And then?”

“Then we’ll see where the night takes us.”

“Clint thinks you’re going to drag us to a stripper bar,” Laura added. 

Jane laughed. “Of course he does.” Her expression turned serious. “Wait, are we going to a stripper bar?”

“Maybe. Like I said, we’ll have to see where the night takes us.”

“Natasha!” Jane sounded scandalized but also amused. “What would Bruce say?”

She shrugged. “He’d probably tell me to enjoy myself.”

Jane shook her head. “You’re worse than Darcy.” 

Soon the car stopped. They got out, several of them looking confused. 

“Pepper?” 

“Yes, Maria?”

“What is this?”

“A restaurant.”

“I got that,” the Agent said sarcastically. “This is a diner.”

“Then why did you ask?” Pepper said as she walked in. Two old gentlemen came toddling forward. “Stan! Jack!” She greeted them both enthusiastically, getting hugs from each. 

“Pepper Potts,” the one on the right exclaimed. 

“Too long since we seen you,” the one on the left said, a strong accent coming across. 

“I’m sorry. You know how busy work keeps me. Oh, let me introduce you. Stan,” she gestured to the one on the right, “and Jack, these are my friends. Natasha, Laura, Maria, Wanda and Jane.”

“Such pretty friends you have, Pepper,” Jack said. “For these ladies you buy our place out for the night?”

“Pepper!” Jane shouted. “You didn’t!”

“It was the only way we’d have privacy,” she said, waving a hand. Her face grew sly. “Though I’m fairly certain SHIELD is keeping tabs somehow.” She shot a glance at Maria, who tried to look innocent. 

“Come, come,” Stan said, leading them forward. “For you, we make our very best.”

Natasha raised a perfect eyebrow. “Very best?”

“Stan and Jack make the best burgers in New York,” Pepper told her. “Seriously.”

“Sounds delicious,” Jane said, settling in. The others took up seats around the one big table in the middle. “And fries?”

“Such fries!” Stan cried. “Why these fries will make you weep wistfully in wonder!”

Laura laughed. “Someone likes alliteration.”

“Ignore him,” Jack said. “Burgers and fries all right for all of you?”

“Can I get a milkshake?” Jane asked. “Chocolate? If I’m going to have burgers and fries I might as well really break my diet.”

“Ooo, yes a milkshake!” Laura said, looking excited. “Only can mine be strawberry? I haven’t had one in ages.”

“Laura just had a baby,” Jane told the two men. 

“Congratulations,” Stan said. 

“Yeah, mazel tov,” Jack added. 

“Thank you.”

“For you, little mother, we make our best strawberry shake. Anyone else want a shake?”

“I’ll try one,” Natasha suddenly said. At the looks, she said, “we don’t get them often in Russia.”

“Wouldn’t mind a chocolate one myself,” Maria added. 

“Guess I’ll have one too,” Pepper said, “with whipped cream?” That led to several of the girls requesting whipped cream.

“And what does the pretty lady who is so quiet want?” Jack asked, moving to Wanda. 

She had not said a word, huddled in on herself. “What the others are having is fine.”

Jack’s hand came out and lifted her face. “Such a pretty face should not be hidden. Show off those eyes, little one. Since you have a beautiful yellow rose, we’ll make you a vanilla shake, eh? Would you like that?”

“I don’t know,” she answered in almost a whisper. “I’ve never had one before.”

The room went silent. 

“Such a horrible thing must be fixed at once,” Stan said sternly. “But I should warn you, once you taste one of my marvelous milkshakes you’ll never want one from anyone else.”

Wanda smiled a bit. “They do sound wonderful.”

“You’ll see.” He and Jack headed to the kitchens. 

She looked to see everyone still watching her. “How do you know them, Pepper?” She asked to deflect attention. 

“Like I said, they make the best burgers in New York. Jack is practically an artist when it comes to food. They call him the King of Burgers. Tony gets a hankering for their food sometimes and we make a run. He’s actually tried to buy their recipe a few times but neither man will ever sell.”

“Good for them,” Laura said, nodding in satisfaction. 

They chatted a bit more as they waited. Pepper told them an embarrassing story of Tony at the Diner, making them all laugh. 

“Ah, nothing better than hearing pretty ladies enjoy themselves!” Stan said, coming out with his arms laden with trays. 

“Smells great,” Jane said, sitting up in anticipation. 

“Yeah, really does,” Maria chimed in. 

Everyone else nodded. 

Stan handed out plates of burgers and fries. Jack came out and placed milkshakes around the table. All were filled to the brim and every one of them had whipped cream and a cherry. He placed the one in front of Wanda carefully himself. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They waited. 

Pepper grabbed a fry and dipped it into the ketchup she’d squirted out. Her eyes closed in bliss. “Delicious.”

Natasha was taking a wary bite of the burger, her expression turning to delight. 

Maria was also biting into her burger, letting out a happy noise as she did so. Jane was sneaking a spoonful of her milkshake, then grabbed a couple fries and shoved them in her mouth. She held up her thumb. 

Wanda took a fry and ate it slowly. She noticed everyone very much not looking at her. She looked at Jack. “The food is fantastic.”

He grinned. “Try the rest,” he urged. She took a small bite of the burger, her eyes going wide. His smile got wider. 

She took small but deliberate bites, then carefully set it aside. 

“You don’t like it?” Stan asked, nervous. 

“It’s terrific. I don’t want to eat it all at once,” she admitted. 

“Wanda’s a war orphan,” Natasha told them. “She’s very careful with food.”

Stan and Jack both nodded. “We get that. We both were in the Big War. We never got to meet Captain America, more’s the pity, but we saw some action. That’s why we started the diner. Food was very important to us back then and we like seeing people get fed. Servicemen get one meal free of charge here.”

“That’s very generous of you,” Maria said, surprised. 

“Least we can for our boys. You ladies enjoy your food. But save room for pie,” Stan wagged a finger. 

Laughter broke out among the table. “I’m not sure I’ll have room left after this,” Maria admitted, promptly several agreements. 

“Nonsense. Always room for pie,” Jack said, bustling off. 

They ate, not speaking much as they enjoyed the food. 

“Okay,” Jane said as she slurped the last of her milkshake, “I’ve eaten food on Asgard that isn’t this good.”

“Now I can’t help but picture you bringing Thor here,” Laura said, with a laugh. 

Jane let out a distressed noise. “No way! He’d break the shake glass and shout ‘another’!”

“He’s out of that habit now, isn’t he?” Maria asked. 

“Yeah, but you never know when he might revert.” She giggled. 

“You were so right, Pepper,” Laura said, “best burgers ever.”

“Better than Clint’s?” Natasha asked. 

Laura laughed. “Clint can’t grill to save his life. He once blew up our grill by shooting one of his arrows at it.”

“What!” Several women yelled. 

“How have I never heard this story before?” Natasha asked. 

Laura looked embarrassed. “I kind of promised not to tell anyone.”

“Too late. Now spill,” Jane said, leaning forward. 

Laura shook her head. “No way. He’ll find out I told you.”

“He’s not even here,” Maria protested but they let it go. 

Pepper noticed that Wanda would take some of her fries and eat them then break off to eat a bite of burger, then take a sip of milkshake. Jane was eating with gusto, as was Laura. Maria was eating more slowly, more carefully, as was Natasha but both were enjoying themselves. Pepper realized she was eating quite quickly too and made herself slow down and savor. 

They chatted about things, trying to keep it away from shop talk. Still, conversation kept drifting back to their men. 

“I should have known Thor would react badly to Steve giving us flowers. He hates to look stupid. I think because Loki was so clever.” Jane had finished her food and sat back with a sigh. 

“Thor never gives you flowers?” Maria asked, curious. 

“No.” She frowned then brightened. “He took me to Asgard though.”

Maria made a positive murmur, then turned to Pepper. “Tony give you flowers?”

“Does buying them for myself and signing his name to them count?”

“No,” several of the women chorused. 

“Then no, he hasn’t.”

Maria turned to look at Natasha. “How about you? Dr. Banner—“

Nat laughed. “Bruce? No. He gets so caught up in the lab that I often have to remind him to eat, let alone buy flowers.” She turned slightly. “But I bet Clint gets them for Laura.”

Laura nodded. “I get a bouquet every year for Mother’s Day.” She looked at Maria. “You?”

“I’m not really seeing anyone. But Fury bought me flowers after Coulson’s funeral.”

The whole table hushed for a moment then Wanda spoke up softly. “Pietro used to bring me flowers.”

They all looked at her. 

She blushed. “When we were living on the streets in Sokovia, before we worked for Hydra. He would bring me wildflowers that he picked from the parks. Illegal, of course, but he did it anyway. I don’t think he ever got me roses, though.”

Natasha was smiling a little as was Laura. Pepper frowned. “That’s sweet, Wanda. But we’re, well…” She tried to think of how to put it delicately. “We’re talking about getting flowers from an admirer.”

Wanda nodded. “I know.”

Natasha’s eyes went wide, her body still.

Laura leaned forward. “Wanda? Honey?”

“Oh my gosh,” Jane said, hands over her mouth. “Is she saying---?”

Turning slightly pink, Wanda looked down then back up. “I’m sorry. I did some reading on the internet about ‘girls night out’. Aren’t you supposed to share secrets with your friends? Especially in regards to your love life?”

Pepper’s eyes went wide. Her mouth fell open. 

“Yes,” Maria finally said into the silence. “You are. I just…I mean…a woman’s love life…”

“Doesn’t usually include her brother,” Natasha finished dryly. 

“Nat!” Laura shouted and then clapped a hand over her mouth as Stan came out. 

“Everything all right?” He sounded concerned but obviously didn’t want to be nosy. 

“It’s fine, Stan,” Pepper said, putting on her public face. “We should probably get going.”

“You haven’t had pie yet, girlie,” Jack said, coming out with plates of it. “I’ve different flavors here.”

“I don’t think—“ Pepper started but Jane cut her off.

“That we should miss your pie, Jack. Do you happen to have rhubarb? It’s my favorite.”

“I do indeed!” He cried, delighted. He passed over a generous chunk. “A la mode?”

“Oh no, not after the shake,” she shook her head. 

The others, tense but not wanting to make a scene, all picked pie as well. Wanda was served last and took a piece of apple, saying she wanted to try American Apple Pie. She bit into it, then looked around as Jack and Stan made themselves scare. 

“I have said something wrong?”

“That’s not the sort of confession one hears every day,” Maria confessed. 

She nodded in agreement. “Pietro and I are unique.” It was not a bragging statement. 

“No kidding,” Jane muttered under her breath. 

Pepper had eaten some of her pie, barely tasting it. “Wanda, has he ever hurt you?”

The Witch turned, suddenly angry. “Of course not! How can you say that? Pietro is the sweetest man I have ever known!”

“Okay, okay,” Pepper held her hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry.”

“I think,” Maria said, having finished her lemon meringue pie quickly, “that Pepper just wants to make sure that your brother hasn’t, um, taken advantage of you.”

“He would not. We are twins. Two halves of the same soul. He would not hurt me. Ever.” She folded her arms across her chest. “If you have nothing but insults against us—“ she started to get up.

“Wait, no, please,” Jane said, putting her hand out and gesturing for Wanda to sit back down. “Please,” she added when Wanda hesitated. 

The Witch sat back down, slowly. “I should not have told you. I am sorry.”

“No. I’m glad you did.”

“You won’t be.” She turned her head. Then they all heard the whoosh as Pietro streaked in, looking around frantically. 

“Wanda!” He looked upset. “What’s wrong?” He demanded, moving toward her. 

Maria and Natasha both immediately tensed into battle mode. Jane made a little noise and looked like she wanted to duck under the table. Pepper immediately reached for her pocket and her ‘panic button’. Laura was the only one who merely looked at Miss Maximoff. 

Wanda looked at Pietro, face unhappy. “I said something I shouldn’t, brother. I think we should go home.” She got up again. 

“But girls night out!” Jane said, rising as well. 

“Already we have a man here,” Wanda gestured at her brother. “I think it for the best.”

“Wanda, you don’t have to go. Really. We were just surprised.”

“By what?” Pietro demanded to know, moving to Wanda and putting his arm around her. As all the women reacted he got it. He looked at his sister. “You told them?”

“It is customary to share secrets at events such as these. I thought I was doing what was required. To bring us closer together and to ‘bond’. Instead, it backfired.” She turned into her brother. “Please, Pietro, take us home?”

Quicksilver nodded but looked at all the women gathered. “If you condemn her—“

“Please, brother,” Wanda whispered, sounding like she was about to cry. 

His face softened as he looked down at her. He picked her up. He shot a glare at the rest and then they whooshed out. 

The others were left standing there. Jane moved toward the door. “C’mon.”

“What? Where?” Pepper asked, following. 

Jane called out, “Stan, Jack, thanks so much for the food!”

The two came out once more. “You’re leaving?”

“I’m sorry but yes. We have to talk to Wanda.”

“That nice little girl?” Jack asked. “That strapping lad her brother?”

“He is,” Jane admitted. 

“There’s love there.”

Maria stifled a laugh. “You don’t know the half of it,” she deadpanned. 

“Hill!” Natasha hissed. 

“Maybe I do,” Jack said, moving closer. “One thing I’ve learned over all my years on this little dustball. You should never judge love—real love. It’s a treasure to be wondered over, to be amazed at, and hopefully to bask in.” He looked around at them all. “Many of you know love. Why can’t you be happy she found it too?”

“It’s not that simple,” Laura protested. 

“She might only think its love when it’s…something else.”

Stan had come up. “Sometimes we do mistake things for love that aren’t. But your friend didn’t strike me as that type. She’s strong. Stronger than you give her credit for. She obviously wears the pants in that relationship,” he said, laughing a little. “Look how blondie came running. Talk to her if you need to. But ask the most important question.”

They all looked at each other and then Jane raised her hand, like a child in school. “What’s the most important question?”

“Does this man she loves make her happy?”

Pepper drew in a breath. 

Jane put her hand down and came forward. She hugged Stan, then Jack. “Thank you. For more than you know.”


	2. Chapter 2

They all murmured their thanks, then left the restaurant. Happy was waiting for them. “I saw Quicksilver run off with Scarlet Witch? She not feeling well?”

“She had to go back to the Tower. But we’re going to collect her and head out again. Maybe?” Jane added, a little unsure. 

“Yes, back to the tower please.” Pepper settled in, the others joining her. They didn’t talk the whole ride over. When they got there, the security staff was surprised to see her. 

FRIDAY also expressed her startlement. “I did not anticipate your return so soon.”

“We might be leaving again,” Pepper told her. “Where are Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch?”

“In Miss Maximoff’s room.” There was an almost human like noise from FRIDAY. “Miss Maximoff has been crying.”

Jane squared her shoulders. “We’re here to fix things,” she said, pushed her hair back as she marched toward the elevator. 

“I see what Thor sees in her,” Maria said in an audible aside. 

They rode up and emerged to discover the men waiting for them. 

“FRIDAY said you were back. What’s the matter? Someone get frisky with you? Do you need bail money?” Tony asked. 

“Did you not have fun?” Thor asked.

“What happened?” Clint asked, seeing his wife’s face. 

Bruce was there as well and did not ask, merely observed. Vision also said nothing. 

Steve moved forward. “Does this have something to do with Wanda and Pietro coming back a little bit ago?”

“Yes,” Jane said, her face set. “She told us something and I’m afraid we handled it--” she groped for a word. 

“Badly. Really badly.” Laura put in. 

“Oh?” Clint asked, putting his arm around her. “What did she tell you?”

“It was in confidence,” Laura said, “sorry, hon.”

Tony started to open his mouth then shut it again at Pepper’s glare. 

“Now she thinks we hate her or something. We came back to set it right.”

“Good,” was all Steve said.

Jane started to head back toward the living quarters. She stopped and turned. “Maybe I should go in alone, at first? Not overwhelm her.”

“She could be dangerous, if she is angry,” Thor counseled. 

She shot him a look. “I had a God trying to kill me not long ago. I got this. Besides, I just have one question I need to ask.”

The other women all smiled. 

Tony looked at them. “What? What?”

“Never mind,” Pepper told him, placating him. She made a shooing gesture to Jane. “Call us if you need backup?”

“Got it.” She took a deep breath and walked on. She heard murmuring behind her but blocked it out. She got to Wanda’s room and stopped. Thinking back, Wanda had been unhappy about being put in a separate room from Pietro. But Tony had insisted, saying the twins ‘needed their space’. Looking back on it with the knowledge she had now, she could see that might have been a mistake. 

She pressed the chime. 

“Go away!” Pietro’s voice yelled. 

“Wanda, it’s Jane.”

“She doesn’t want to talk to you!”

“He’s not helping your case, Wanda. Look, I promise, I just want to talk. Actually, I just want to ask you one question.”

A long pause. She heard voices then the door opened. Pietro was glaring down at her. She didn’t flinch. Thor towered over her all the time, as had the other Asgardians. He finally stood aside, very flagrantly lounging against Wanda’s dresser. She was on the bed. 

“What question?”

“Does he make you happy?” She had decided not beat around the bush. 

Wanda looked up, startled. “What?”

“Does Pietro make you happy?”

Quicksilver started to move, to speak, but subsided at a look from Wanda. 

“That is what you wish to know?” Her softly accented voice asked. 

“Yes. Just that.”

“Yes. Yes, he makes me happy. When he is with me, when he is not. Knowing he is in the world and that he loves me, knowing that the other half of my heart is out there. I have seen pain such as you could not imagine. I have known fear. With Pietro, yes, I know happiness.”

Jane stood there for a long moment then crossed to Wanda. She saw Quicksilver tense but not move. She sat down on the bed. “A wise man just told me—all of us—that we should never judge true love. That it’s a treasure to be basked in.” She reached out and touched Wanda’s hand. “I don’t pretend to understand. But I do believe you love each other and make each other happy. You’re very lucky. All of us who know such love are.”

Wanda’s expression grew less wary. “You…accept?”

“If this is truly what you want, yes.”

“It is. I swear it is.”

Jane nodded. She stole a look at Pietro. “Look, the girls feel bad for what happened. We’d like to make it up to you, finish our night out. That okay?”

“No—“ Pietro started to say but Wanda was getting off the bed and looked determined. 

“All right.”

“Wanda!”

“Pietro, they are trying to be our friends. What kind of person would I be if I did not try to meet them halfway?”

Jane smiled. “Attagirl.” She held out her hand and Wanda took it, the two walking out, Pietro mumbling behind them. 

All the others looked up as they entered. 

“We were idiots,” Laura said. 

“It’s none of our business anyway,” Romanov said in her elegant accent. 

“We are sorry we made you feel bad,” Pepper put in. 

“I am sorry that I dropped such a bombershell on you.” Wanda frowned as there were titters. Pietro drew in close, protectively. 

“Bombshell,” Maria told her. “The word is bombshell. It was a big one, yes. But we did react badly. For that, we’re sorry.”

Wanda smiled, suddenly and sincerely. “Forgiven.”

The ladies all smiled back. “So you’ll rejoin us?” Pepper asked. 

She hesitated. 

“Please! We haven’t even gotten to go dancing yet.”

“Dancing!” Thor shouted. “I have been told that I am quite good at dancing. Why, in my father’s halls—“ Jane slapped her hand over his mouth, in an affectionate way. 

“Please?” Laura made a sad face. “Before I have to get back to my munchkins.”

“Munchkins?” Wanda tilted her head. 

“My children,” she clarified. 

“The terrors,” Clint added in, sensing that the time had come when it was all right for the guys to speak. “Look, I don’t know what happened,” though he had a vague idea, based on the way Pietro was hovering over Wanda, “but I think you ladies should finish your night. Just, you know, with more fun and less of the teeth gnashing.”

Several people looked confused but Wanda was smiling a little. “I think I would like that.”

“Wanda. Are you sure?” Pietro asked, taking both of her hands. 

She glanced around and then touched his face. “I would like to try, brother.”

“Very well.” He glared at everyone else. “But should you need me—“

“Yeah, you’ll be there in 2.4 seconds,” Maria muttered. 

“Faster.” He said. 

“Here we go again,” Tony muttered. 

The ladies gathered up their things and said goodbye once more, heading for the elevator. Wanda was sandwiched in between Natasha and Laura, turning slightly to smile and waved at her brother. Back down, where Happy waited with the vehicle. 

“All good?” Was all he asked. 

“All good. Or we will be once we hit the dance floor.”

“I’m still not sure—“ Wanda said softly. 

“C’mon, you don’t even have to dance if you don’t want to,” Laura said. “Me, I’m getting up and shaking my groove thang.”

Several of the ladies laughed as they climbed into the vehicle. “Groove thang?!” Pepper asked, incredulous. 

“Hey, I’m hip,” Laura smiled back. 

“If you were in the 90’s, maybe,” Natasha muttered. 

“I heard that.”

They continued joking as they drove, finally pulling up at a dance club. They got out, straightening clothes and fixing hair. There was a long line but Pepper led them straight to the front. There were some grumbles, especially from guys trying to impress girls they were with, as well as one group of just men. 

“Ladies, sorry but—“

Pepper fixed the bouncer with a stare. “We are going to go in.”

“Hey, you can’t just—“ he broke off as he looked at the group. “Holy crap!” He whispered. “You’re an Avenger!” He pointed at Black Widow. 

She nodded. “Yes.”

He stood aside. “First drink is on the house. Tell ‘em Barney said so. My brother almost died in the Battle of New York. You and Captain America saved his building,” he told her. 

She smiled. “I’m happy we could help. Please tell your brother hello for me. And for Steve.”

The guy almost choked. “Steve? Cap? Jeez!” 

The ladies walked past him, more grumbling behind them. 

“Do you think we should have told him that we’ve got three Avengers girlfriends and one wife with us as well?” Maria asked.

“And given him an anureusym?” Jane snicker. 

“Either that or we would have gotten free drinks for life,” Laura pointed out. She had her arm wrapped around Wanda. The poor girl was trembling a little. The noise, the crowd. She patted her hand. “Grab a table?” She suggested. 

“I’m on it.” Natasha stalked off. 

“We’re getting the best table here,” Laura murmured and the rest of the girls, except Wanda, giggled. 

They headed to the bar, pushing through the crowd, to give their drink orders. Pepper ordered a white wine. Jane ordered a martini. Laura ordered a Bloody Mary. Maria asked for a scotch and soda. 

“Should we get one for Natasha?” Jane asked. 

“Vodka,” both Pepper and Laura said together. 

Wanda was looking very hesitant. Jane spotted it. “You can order alcohol or not, Wanda. Entirely up to you. We won’t judge.”

“I think I would rather not,” she said, looking down. “I worry that drinking alcohol, with my abilities—“

“Shirley Temple it is, then,” Jane smiled. 

“What is a Shirley Temple?” Wanda asked. Jane proceeded to explain then had to explain who Shirley Temple was. By the time she was done, they had their drinks and were setting off across the floor to where Natasha lounged at a huge empty table. 

“Who did you have to kill to get this?” Maria asked, plopping down next to her. 

“No one. I just asked nicely.” She smiled tightly. 

“I bet.” Laura took another sip then pushed her glass aside. “I’m ready to boogie. Anyone else?”

“I’ll go,” Jane said, getting up again. 

“Me too,” Pepper got up and let her hair down loose. The three wandered out to the dance floor and began moving, men immediately noticing. All three women were expert at brushing them off. 

That left Maria, Natasha and Wanda at the table. Wanda sipped on her Shirley Temple as Natasha and Maria talked over possible dance partners, for themselves and for the others. When the song was over, Jane came over and mock collapsed. 

“Whoo! Haven’t moved like that in a while!” She grabbed her drink and took a slug. 

“Laura and Pepper staying out there?”

“Yep, they’re having fun. You should try it, Maria. Or has Fury drummed it out of you?” She smiled to let the SHIELD agent know she was joking. 

“Oh, I know how to have fun. SHIELD has a course in it.” She grinned back and got up, going to join the dance. 

The night wore on and everyone eventually got up, except Wanda. When they had gotten tired of that place, they moved on to another bar. Laura was having a great time and so were most everyone else. Wanda didn’t seem to be enjoying herself much but she smiled from time to time. 

Natasha got up from her seat at the new place. “Have to go to the ladies. Anyone else?”

“I need to,” Wanda said.

“Me too,” Jane put in. 

The rest said they were good. While coming back out again, a man who was obviously very drunk accosted them. 

“Hey, pretty ladies! Who wants to dance with Stuart?”

“That depends. Are you Stuart?” Jane asked. 

“Sure am!”

“Then the answer is no.” 

“Oh c’mon, I’m a good dancer. Also good in other ways.” He leered. 

Jane and Natasha glanced at each other. Widow stepped forward. “Let me let you in a little secret, Stuart.” She touched his face, gently. “Men who have to brag about that sort of thing? Are not good in those ways.” 

“Bitch.”

“From you? That’s a compliment.” She turned away. He went to grab her and she took him down in two moves. Without even a glance back, she led Jane and Wanda away. 

“Trouble?” Maria asked, obviously having seen the whole thing. 

“Not really.” She retook her seat and picked up her drink. 

Wanda looked apprehensive. 

“It’s all right, Wanda. We won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“He reminds me of men we knew in Sokovia. When Pietro and I were on the streets, sometimes men would…” She trailed off. 

Pepper leaned forward. “Did they…?”

“No. Pietro stopped the one man who tried. Still, it makes me very uneasy.”

“We’ll get out of here,” Laura said, standing. “If that’s the clientele they let in, anyway, we don’t want to hang out here.”

“We do not have to leave on my account,” Wanda protested. 

“It’s okay. This place was getting boring anyway.”

They went out to the car. 

“Another dance hall, ladies?” Happy asked. 

“Actually, I’ve got another idea,” Jane put forth.

Soon they found themselves outside—

“A Karaoke bar, Pepper?!” Natasha turned and shot a glacially smooth look at her. 

“Why not?”

“I like it,” Laura said, scrambling out. The others followed. This place was noisy as well, as people shouted at the various singers on stage. Pepper signed everyone but Wanda up, reassuring their Witch that she didn’t have to sing. Wanda not only didn’t know many of the songs but was worried about her English. Instead, she enjoyed watching her friends getting up and singing, though she didn’t understand some of the song lyrics. 

When each of the women had sung at least one song, they sat and listened to a few others, then headed out again. 

Maria slid her shoes off in the car. “Why can’t they make a shoe that looks great and also feels great after you’ve been out at night?” She looked at Pepper. “Stark Industries would have every woman on the planet as their customer base if they did that.”

“What makes you think we don’t already have R&D working on it?” Pepper said mildly as she sipped at a bottle of water. 

“I don’t know about you girls but I could do with a snack,” Jane said. 

“Way ahead of you,” Pepper said, pointing up the street. 

“You didn’t!” Laura gasped, leaning forward. 

Pepper merely smiled. 

“What?” Maria also leaned forward then turned to Pepper. “Okay, I have got to get me a rich boyfriend too.”

“Hey, I’m pretty rich in my own right,” Pepper protested.

“I do not understand,” Wanda said hesitantly as they pulled up and got out. “What is this place?”

“This is a Godiva chocolate store,” Jane said joyfully. “A little slice of Heaven here on Earth.”

“It is a store that simply sells chocolate?” Wanda asked. 

“Yep.” 

“Decadent,” Natasha murmured but without disapproval. 

“One of the perks of a capitalistic society, Nat,” Laura said, pushing through the doors and taking a big whiff. “Chocolate on demand!”

Several other women were also in the store, despite it being fairly late at night by now. They turned at the shout then went back to their shopping. 

A woman hurried over to the group. “Can I help you ladies?” 

“We need to refuel,” Jane said, then let out a little squeal. “They’ve got truffles!” She ran over to the other counter. 

“I guess we know what trips Jane’s trigger,” Natasha muttered to Maria. 

“I’m a nougat girl myself,” Maria replied back. 

“Anything crème filled, for me,” Laura put in, heading over to a counter marked in just that way. 

“I prefer dark chocolate,” Pepper put in, spotting a section just for that. 

“I like mine with liquor,” Natasha said, to no one’s surprise. 

They all turned and looked at Wanda, who was turning a little pink. 

“Chocolate was a luxury for Pietro and I,” she said softly, looking around. “Two years ago, for Christmas, Pietro did some work at the docks to earn money enough for us both to have chocolate.”

Maria broke the silence. “Well, seems you’ve got to sample a little of everything to find out what you like, then.” She and the store worker took Wanda around, where she took a piece from each kind and tasted them. 

Eventually, they discovered that she liked most but had a particular fondness for milk chocolate, the creamier the better. Also, she was quite fond of caramel. 

They each soon had a bag of their favorite kind and were happily munching away as they made their way out of the shop, the lady who assisted them looking thrilled. She had made a very big sale off them, after all. 

“I am so going to need to starve myself for the next week after this,” Maria said, dipping in for another nougat one and popping it in her mouth. 

Jane happily smiled around her raspberry crème mouthful. “C’mon, live a little!”

There were murmurs of assent. 

“Where to next, Pepper?”

“Is it strippers?” Jane asked. 

“What is it with you and Strippers?” Laura asked her. “Something you need to tell us about Thor?”

“What? No!” Jane turned fire engine red. “I’m just joking.” 

“No strippers. I sort of thought we might be hitting more clubs.” Pepper shifted a bit. 

The girls started to discuss what club to try next when Natasha broke off. 

“Wanda?”

They turned to see her looking out toward the New York skyline, trembling. 

Jane moved forward without a thought, putting her arm around her. “You okay?”

“It’s all so big and bright and loud,” Wanda said softly. “So many people. So much activity. I thought I had gotten used to it, since becoming an Avenger.”

Jane looked back at the other girls and then stepped in front of her new friend. “I have the perfect idea.” She turned Wanda around. “I think Wanda needs a bird’s eye view of the city.”

“Tony’s tower--?” Pepper started to suggest. 

“Been there, done that,” Jane waved a hand then apologized with a smile. “Sorry, Pepper.”

“No, I get it.”

“I think I’ve got an idea,” Natasha said. “Maria,” she gestured her over to the side.

“I do not wish to—“

“Relax,” Laura said moving forward. “I think I’ve got an inkling as to what Nat has in mind. And I approve.”

“You do?” Pepper asked, coming forward. 

“Yes. Should be fun. If for no other reason than to see Fury’s head explode.”

Wanda looked alarmed, then her face softened. “A joke?”

“Yes.”

Maria and Nat came back. “All right. We’re all set.”

“For what?” Jane asked. 

“Come with us.” 

She led the way to the car and gave Happy directions. They went to a building, where they were let in and headed up to the roof. There, at the top, sat a SHIELD aircraft. 

“We’re going to go flying?” Jane asked, startled but looking excited. 

“Better.” Natasha led the way up to the craft, where everyone strapped in. They took off. Soon, they were high up in the sky. She turned slightly and banked higher. That was when it came into view. 

“The hellicarrier,” Pepper exhaled. “That’s your plan?”

“Why not? How better to see the city?” Maria asked. 

“And you won’t get in trouble?” Pepper asked. 

“Nah,” Nat and Maria said together. 

They landed and disembarked. Nat sent minions scurrying. 

“Is Fury aboard right now?” Maria asked an agent. 

“No, ma’am. He’s at the White House with the President.”

“Very well.” She sent him off then turned to the girls, grinning. “Ladies.” She led the way, with Nat, to an observation deck then muttered an order into a mic. The hellicarrier moved slightly, until it as positioned well over New York. They looked down on the city. 

“This is gorgeous!” Jane said, leaning against the glass. 

“Not bad,” Laura said, obviously trying not to sound impressed. 

Pepper seemed to be looking for something specific, then sighed when she sighted the Stark Tower. 

“If Tony knew you were up here, he’d probably buzz us in his armor,” Nat said, nonchalantly. 

The girls all laughed, Pepper the loudest. 

Jane noticed Wanda standing a bit off from the rest, holding her arms around her body as she looked down over the city. She went over. “You doing all right?”

“Yes,” she said glancing at her friend. “It is very overwhelming.”

The other girls all drifted over. “You get used to it,” Pepper said. 

“I’m still waiting,” said Maria.

“When I think of how Pietro and I used to live, when I think of how far we’ve come,” Wanda said, “sometimes it is difficult to reconcile it with my life now.”

“But you’re happy, right?” Laura asked. 

Wanda thought about it. “Yes. I am happy. Pietro makes me happy. My friends make me happy. That milkshake made me happy.”

The rest of the ladies laughed. 

“So we can call girls night out a success?” Jane asked, looking at Laura. 

“I’d say so.”

“I don’t know. I think we still have one more thing to do,” Pepper put in. 

“I was kidding about the strippers!” Jane protested, laughing. 

“Not that.” She pulled the girls together and whispered her plan. They all laughed and giggled, even Wanda smiling. 

_As dawn breaks over NYC_

FRIDAY announced, “the ladies have returned home” to the team, as they lounged around the living room. Some asleep, others too keyed up. Dr. Banner came sauntering out, buttoning up a fresh shirt as he’d actually laid down to get some shut eye in his room. Steve was already eating a bowl of cereal at the breakfast bar. 

Tony, however, was lying in full repose on the couch. He didn’t move at FRIDAY’s words. 

The door to the elevators opened and the group of women emerged, laughing. And wet. Very wet. 

Hawkeye rushed over to his wife. “Laura! What happened?”

Thor had already moved toward Jane, who was pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. “Jane!” He glanced out the window. “There is no rain. How did you get this wet?”

“Are you all alright?” Steve asked, obviously concerned. 

“We’re great!” Maria said brightly. “We just went for a little swim.”

“A swim?” Tony said. He had not even sat up, but seemed to know exactly what was going on. “You could have gone for a swim here. I’ve got a pool. It’s heated.”

“Yes,” Pepper said, coming over and perching on the couch, bending down to smile in his face, “but we couldn’t have gone skinny dipping here.”

Clint’s eyes bugged out as he turned back to look at Laura. Steve blushed bright red. Bruce cocked his head, curious. Thor just looked confused. And at that moment, Quicksilver burst into the room, towel in hand. He was instantly at his sister’s side, wrapping her up in it. 

“Wanda, you must be freezing!”

She smiled at him and covered his hands with hers briefly. “It was fun.”

“Fun?” He looked confused. 

“Yeah. We had a good time,” Maria said. She was carrying her shoes, as were most of the ladies. 

“What is this skinny dipping?” Thor asked. 

“It means going swimming without any clothes on,” The Vision responded, having just entered the room via the wall. 

“What?!” Thor turned to look at Jane. 

She reached up and kissed him. “Relax, big guy. It was just us girls.”

Laura looked around. “Thanks, girls. It was a blast. We’ll have to do it again sometime soon.”

“You bet,” Pepper said from her perch on the couch. 

Laura looked at her husband. “I’m bushed. I’m heading for bed.”

He shook his head. “Be there in a minute.”

She smiled and walked away, waving as she left. 

“You intend to do this sort of thing again?” Thor demanded to know from Jane. 

“Why not? It was really fun.” She went over to Wanda. “And I made a new friend.” She hugged the Witch, ignoring the glare from Pietro. “Milkshakes are on me, next time.”

Wanda nodded, pleased. 

Jane walked up to Thor and held up her arms. “Carry me?”

Bruce couldn’t keep it in any more. He burst out laughing, apologizing in-between guffaws. Nat sauntered over to him. “Something funny?” She asked. 

“No,” he said sobering. “Not at all.”

“I thought it was,” she said, taking his hand and leading him off. “Night, all. Or morning.”

“I should be getting some shut eye myself,” Maria said, heading for the elevator again. “I have some explaining to do, I think.”

Pepper grinned. “If Fury barks too much, send him my way.”

“Or mine,” Nat called from her retreat. 

‘ “Or mine,” Jane said, as Thor picked her up and started to carry her off. She smiled, wickedly. “I’m told I have a good right hook.” Then they disappeared, Thor peppering her with questions. 

“Did you have a good time, dear?” Tony asked in his most fatuous tone. 

Pepper leaned down and bussed his lips. “I did.”

“I was talking to the Witch.”

Pietro growled and made a step forward. Wanda put her hand on his arm. “Pietro, I think I am ready for bed. Or will be once I change out of these clothes. Come.” She walked over to Pepper, Pietro hovering by her side. “Thank you, Pepper Potts.”

“You’re welcome, Wanda Maximoff.” Pepper flicked her eyes to Pietro and back again. She smiled. 

Wanda got the message. She took Pietro’s hand and they walked away. 

Pepper levered herself up and smoothed her hair. “Well, think I’ll turn in too.” She walked away from Tony, over to Steve, whose blush was finally fading. “Thanks,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

“What are you thanking him for? I paid for this whole thing. Let you use Happy and my car and—“

“Didn’t you know?” Pepper asked. “This whole thing was Steve’s idea.”

Tony stopped short. You could almost hear the record scratch. “Steve?” He shook his head. “No, Clint said it was his. Because Laura needed it.”

“Who do you think planted the idea into Clint’s mind?” Pepper said, smiling. 

Tony’s face changed then he shook his head. “No. No way.” He looked at the Captain. “Rogers is many things but an expert at people?”

Steve straightened up. “I’m no expert, Stark. But I do know when a team needs to bond and when people need some R&R. And,” he said, looking right at Pepper, “when things need to come out.”

Pepper gaped at him for a minute as she realized what he was saying. “You knew?!”

“I suspected.”

“You didn’t have a problem with it?”

“She makes him happy. And vice versa. Who am I to judge?” He shrugged. 

Pepper stared at him a moment longer, then threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. “Oh Steve!”

“Hey. Hey!” Tony came toward them. 

Steve hugged back then disengaged. He smiled at her. “Thanks for your help.”

“No problem,” she smiled back. 

Tony started to growl. “If you two don’t—“

“Tony.” She stepped away from Steve and toward her boyfriend. “Let it go.” She touched his face. Glancing back at Steve, she said, “good night, Captain.”

“Miss Potts,” he said, with a polite nod. 

Still smiling, Pepper walked away, Tony trailing after her, shooting suspicious looks back at Steve. 

Captain America had the place all to himself for a moment. He finished his cereal and headed back to the kitchen, rinsing out the dish and putting it into the dishwasher. He was just straightening up when he heard a soft laugh. He turned to see Bucky, hair still tousled from sleep, leaning against the counter, smiling faintly. 

Steve smiled back. “Morning, Buck.”

“Morning. Plan all worked out, I see?”

Steve’s smile got wider. “Yes, it did. Thought I didn’t expect Wanda to tell them about her and Pietro like that. Should make it easier when they tell the guys, though.”

“So now that your nefarious scheme has all fallen into place,” Bucky said, straightening up from the counter and advancing on the Captain, “you heading back to bed?”

Steve started to speak, to say no, that he planned on heading for a morning workout. Then he saw the look in Bucky’s eyes. He closed his mouth and then opened it again. “I could be persuaded to do that.”

Bucky’s smile turned feral. “Good.” He strolled out of the room, pausing in the doorway to look back and hold out an inviting hand.

Steve went to him, lacing their hands together, heading to the bedroom. 

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags


End file.
